BBRae Week 2015
by lightningstrikestheworld
Summary: Drabbles written for BBRae Week 2015.
1. Feb 15 - Midnight

It was finally the time Beast Boy had been waiting for what seemed like months, when in reality, it was only a few weeks. It was the middle of the month, and it was also the day he and Raven created a tradition that only the two of them would share.

It had started one night when he had stumbled upon her meditating on the roof of the tower. He wouldn't admit it to Raven (at first) but he loved to be in her company. To be close to her. There was just something about her that made him feel... Better? Safer? He couldn't exactly place it.

He had sat next to her as she was meditating, his feet dangling over the edge of the tower just staring down at the dark water that surrounded the island and becoming mesmerized by the reflections coming from the city and the moon that shone brightly overhead.

It was then he understood why the nocturnal animals favored the night. It was far more beautiful than that which the sun brought.

But it also brought out the demons he fought so desperately to control.

She had startled him when her tiny hand touched his arm. He hadn't realized he'd been crying until she wiped away his tears. It was that moment that made the tradition. They would meet at midnight on the roof and talk about anything and everything.

Whether it be Robin riding them too hard during training, doubt in themselves to save the day, or even their biggest fears that they would never voice to anyone else, and even deny that there was a fear.

But, Raven and Beast Boy wouldn't deny it to each other. No, they knew the other far too well for one to hide something from the other. As close as they were, they decided this was something they could always count on each other for. And they did.

Beast Boy calmly made his way up the stairs that lead to the roof of the tower. Last time he was here with Raven, he recalled, she had admit\ted a fear that haunted her, something that she thought she would never be rid of. They had defeated her father, but she worried greatly that her demon side would overcome her and destroy her friends.

"Nonsense, Rae." The changeling had told her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her small frame into the shelter of his body. "You are stronger than her and you know it."

"But what if I-"

"Raven." He used her full name instead of the nickname she "despised". "You are. And we wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen." And he had kissed her temple before sprinting down the stairs.

Who knew what he had gotten himself into with that kiss.

Ready to face the consequences of his actions, Beast Boy took a deep breath and threw the door open, walking onto the roof and straight to the left side of his close friend and teammate.

"So, what's it gonna be tonight, Rae?" He joked, shooting his signature grin at her.

She pushed her hood off her head and looked at him. "It was my turn last time. Now it's yours."

He took a moment to think, but came up with nothing he wished to talk about. "I'll take the next turn. Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but Beast Boy cut her off. "And don't say that there isn't anything. Cy swears that the engines in all of his cars blew. And you're the only other person with access to his personal garage."

She grew silent, looking up towards the sky. The changeling stared at her, watching her eyes search across the sky as if she were looking for a secret message of some sort. She sighed, turning her attention back to him. "The nightmares have come back."

His eyes widened. He knew that Raven strong in every aspect imaginable, knowing what she had been faced with for her entire life. He couldn't imagine what it was like to know that you would inevitably destroy the world one day. She hadn't, of course, but she still had nightmares from time to time about the prophecy coming true.

"That's all they are, Rae. Nightmares. I know they look real, feel real, but they aren't. You didn't destroy the world. You saved it. You have saved it countless times."

"My whole life I was told I was nothing but the end of the world in the form of a human. That all I would ever be was destruction and murderous." She tore her eyes away from his. "What if all I am is destruction?"

"Stop that." He demanded, grabbing her by the arms and spinning her so that her whole body was facing his own. "You are not destruction, and you never have been. Don't even think like that, Raven."

"Gar-"

"No." He growled, bringing his face mere inches from hers. "You are not destruction or anything evil. Do you understand that?"

She hesitated, but nodded, resting her forehead against his. "I just want the nightmares to go away." Her voice was barely a whisper, and even with her voice that low, he could still hear it breaking.

He brought his hands up to her face, holding her gently. Her own hands floated up until they rested atop his. "I will make them go away." He told her, his lips almost brushing her own with each word. "I swear to you, Raven, I will not let anything happen to you."

She nodded against him and tried to control the shaking currently going on with her hands. He took her hands and laced their fingers together. "Now, come on." He tugged her gently towards the staircase. "I have some nightmares to scare away."

She wanted to fight him on it, but allowed him to drag her into the commons room, straight to the couch, where he pulled the pale girl on top of him, one hand stroking random patterns on her back, the other gently pressing her face into his shoulder as she tried to stifle the sobs that were escaping her.

"It's okay, Raven." He cooed, pressing his lips to her temple once again. "You're okay."

She pulled him closer and he tightened his hold on her in response. "I won't let anything happen to you. We're gonna be just fine."

She managed to pull her head from his chest, her violet eyes piercing his emerald ones. "Please just don't let me go."

"Never." He replied, never ceasing his soothing touches on her.

Raven's sobs slowed and eventually Beast Boy felt her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. He smiled into the darkness, kissing her temple for a third time, whispering, "Goodnight, Rae." Before sleep wrapped around him as well.


	2. Feb 16 - Second Kiss

Beast Boy was going crazy. He was literally going insane. For days now Raven had been playing this game with him. Cat and mouse, he liked to call it. She would make an appearance, he would go towards her, and she would tuck her tail and scurry away.

Every. Single. Time.

First, in the commons room when she had been preparing her tea. He had walked up beside her, leaning in to kiss her, when she stepped away with her mug in hand and retreated to her room.

Second, later that day during training. Robin had paired them up to spar. It was pretty even, but Beast Boy managed to pin Raven down. "Looks like I won, Rae." He had said to her, lips hovering just above hers. He had her, and he was going to-

Everything shifted and his world was turned upside down. Literally. She straddled his hips and pinned his arms beside his head. She leaned close to him. "Never get distracted, Gar. Always stay focused."

And she had once again fled to her room.

Third, the following day, when she had been reading her book on the couch. He had plucked the book from her hands and placed it on the table behind her. She looked at him, she knew what he was doing. And by the looks of it, she was going to let him. He leaned in, closing his eyes, and-

He face planted into the arm of the couch. When he sprang up, he was alone in the commons.

Then, he had an idea. An idea that would surely work in his favor. He followed her in the form of a fly. Then, he flew ahead of her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He shifted just before she reached him and pinned her against the wall.

"Stop running, Rae." He breathed, staring into her breathtaking violet eyes.

She was going to let him. She was actually going to let him kiss her. He reached up and took her pale face into his hands. His thumb stroked her cheek just below her eye. She tensed under his touch, but made no motion to stop him.

He had wound his fingers into her hair and was leaning in to capture her lips and he swore he could taste the tea even at the distance away from her. Oh, how he wanted to-

He ripped away from her as the alarms and lights filled the hallway. Automatic doors whooshed open and their leader ran by them. "Titans, let's move!" He called out as he rounded the corner.

Saved by the alarm.

...

Robin was dealing with the police, Cyborg was working on reattaching the limb that had been ejected due to on override to his system-by none other than the midget genius Gizmo. Star was calming down a group of children who had almost been smashed by car-courtesy of Jinx-had she not intercepted it.

But, where was Beast Boy? He was nowhere to be seen, not since Mammoth had launched the changeling into the alley. What if he had been injured? That would explain why he hadn't showed up to help them finish the fight.

Raven walked into the alley, seeing that a human shaped indention had been made in the side of a brick building. She looked around, but no changeling. She ventured deeper into the alley, when she felt air swirl around her.

He had her now.

Beast Boy pushed her up against the brick building, his arms caging her in as he pressed his body flush against hers. "You've got nowhere to run to now, Raven." He whispered, his lips less than an inch away from hers.

"I beg to differ, Garfield." She smirked before the wall behind her turned black and she disappeared into it, still casting her smirk at him. The black portal closed up instantly, leaving him alone in the alleyway where he thought he had her cornered.

A slew of curses erupted from his mouth. He turned, defeated, deciding he would just run out his problems. But, when he turned, Raven was there. She took his hair in handfuls and yanked his body into hers, crashing her lips on his.

Instantly his arms encircled her waist and drew her closer to him. He had her now, and he refused to let her go until he was ready. Their lips moved feverishly against each other, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Beast Boy had never felt closer to Raven than he did in that moment.

Minutes passed before Raven broke away, her forehead resting against his, both of their chests rising and falling heavily and quickly.

"That should have been out first." His voice was raspy and Raven found it... enticing.

"Mm." She bit her bottom lip, her eyes searching his. "You mean you actually wanted this one to happen on our own accord?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, the first one was sort of..."

"Awkward?" She finished for him. She pulled away from him, but kept her fingers running through his green locks.

"Yeah. Red X pushing you into me, then us falling to the ground and accidentally kissing wasn't exactly what I had in mind for our first."

"You had something in mind?" She raised an eye brow at the changeling with his arms still around her.

He smiled sheepishly. "I might have. But, we'll save that for our third."

"I'd like to find out..." She drifted, leaning forward in an attempt to capture his lips again.

"Ah ah ah," he scolded mockingly, "my turn to be the mouse."

Raven thought he was speaking metaphorically. But, apparently, he meant metaphorically and literally. He took on the form of a green mouse and scurried away behind an overfilled dumpster.

Frustration was the first emotion Raven felt upon his running, but in the end, she smiled. She was a much better cat or mouse than Beast Boy could ever be.


	3. Feb 17 - Dreaming

All of his dreams were like this now. They greeted him each time he closed his eyes and he knew he could never escape them, not until they were ready to release him.

But he would gladly stay.

Each one was different, never the same dream twice, but he enjoyed them all the same.

One day they were on the beach. Raven had lain on a blanket under an umbrella, reading and sheltered from the scorching sun, while Beast Boy shifted into a dolphin and jumped five feet out of the water, trying desperately to get her attention.

When he managed to draw her eyes to him, he shifted back into human form and swam for shore.

"It's a nice day, isn't it, Rae?" He asked, plopping down on the towel beside her.

She was quiet for a moment, but she finally looked over at him and shot him a small smile. "It's been a pretty good day. Thank you, Gar." And she had kissed his cheek.

The next dream, they were at the zoo, and each time they would come upon an open exhibit, Beast Boy would jump over the railing and shift into that animal, playing with it to give the animals a fun time.

The changeling had been exhausted by the time they were ready to leave. He'd gotten the elephants to pretend they were in a circus show, parading around and spraying water in the air like a fountain. He'd somehow managed to get himself into a boxing match with a couple rowdy kangaroos, and a few fights with a giraffe.

"Giraffe fights suck!" He'd whined, rubbing his neck.

There was a near… altercation, with a lioness as well. When he landed on the ground beside Raven, she was too busy laughing at him to hear his complaints.

"Lions are supposed to be loyal animals! But no, that one isn't!" He glanced over his shoulder, directing his attention to the alpha lion the lioness was cuddled against. "Don't trust her, dude! She tried to jump my bones!"

Beast Boy leaned on Raven as she led them to the gates of the zoo, knowing as soon as he left those gates, he'd see her again in another dream. Who knows where the next one would take them.

"It was another good day, Gar." She kissed him temple and crossed the gates.

The beach, the zoo, and then, an amusement park. Beast Boy eagerly towed Raven everywhere, making it a necessity to win her a prize from each game station, and they would ride every ride. They came to a shooting game, but when Raven laid eyes on the prize the shape of a black dragon, she froze and Beast Boy latched onto her hand and led her away.

The bumper cars were her favorite. They played tag throughout their time in the cars. Raven had convinced everyone to team up on Beast Boy, and soon he was getting hit from every direction. She laughed, and though he felt like he had whiplash from being smacked around everywhere, he had been glad she was enjoying their time there.

They rode the bumper cars seven times.

In a row.

Raven hated anything that went upside down, but she ride them anyway, for the changeling's sake. He knew she was slightly intimidated (definitely not scared) by them, so when the rides went upside down, he held her hand in reassurance that she would be fine.

It was dark by the time they made it to the Ferris Wheel. But, she wanted to go on it once in her life, so they did. They talked about their day, how they enjoyed everything (Raven even mentioned her favorite prize he won for her was the large stuffed animal of a white tiger) they had done today.

Their car had gotten stuck at the top unexpectedly, and Raven was very startled when the ride jerked to a stop. She reached for Beast Boy's hand, holding onto it desperately.

Suddenly the sky had lit up. Colors of many kinds and loud noises echoed throughout the park, cheers from the people below between the set offs of the lights.

"Fireworks." Beast Boy concluded. He looked over to Raven, who was intently watching the colorful explosions fill the sky. Her grip on his hand had loosened, giving him the idea that she wasn't frightened anymore.

"They're beautiful." She stated simply, the lights keeping her attention.

"Hey, Raven?" He had said nervously.

She faced him, searching his face like she was reading a book.

He gently took her face in his hands and brought his lips to her own, kissing her slowly. He felt her own hands rest on his wrists, as if to tell him not to stop. And so, they had sat there in their car, kissing to the sound of fireworks and catching the occasional glimpse of the lights castes around them.

This dream, though, Beast Boy found he wanted to live this one over and over again. It was night time, the stars shining brightly overhead, the waxing crescent of the moon gave off only a dim light. Raven and Beast Boy lay with each other, Raven tucked into the changeling's side, his hand playing with her violet hair, hers resting on his chest.

It felt right, to be with her like this. He felt at home with her. She was all he'd ever wanted, all he ever dreamed about. This is what he wanted with her. To be able to just be with each other. To know what it was like to hold her hand, to hold her, to know what her touch could do to him.

He wanted it all.

That's all they did. Lay there, talk about anything that came to mind. The prank Beast Boy and Cyborg had played on Robin, the new disastrous dish Starfire created (and yes, of course, it was more mustard than anything), the book Raven had finished.

"My mother used to sing me to sleep all the time." He said, recalling the memory of her voice. "She'd set me in her lap and run her fingers through my hair. She had the prettiest voice, too. I could listen to her sing for hours and never get tired of it."

Raven's hand came up to wipe away a stray tear that spilled down his cheek.

"I just wish I could've done something, you know. To save her. To save them both." His free hand came up to run down his face like he could wipe away the guilt and sorrow that currently rocked through him. "I just miss them, so much. I should have been able to-" Beast Boy choked back a sob.

"It's not your fault, Gar. Don't blame yourself for their passing."

He turned his head to face her, the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I couldn't save you, either."

Suddenly he was pulled from the dream and thrown back into reality. He knew this because the beeping was there, the beeping that would haunt him for he rest of his life.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and his heart dropped at the sight before him. He was so used to seeing her healthy and happy in his dreams, but this was no way for her to be. This wasn't how he wanted to ever see her.

She lay in the hospital bed, nearly motionless. There was a slight rise and fall to her chest, but it was almost unnoticeable. She was paler than normal, well, the parts of her that weren't covered in the black and blue bruises. Those bruises covered the majority of her body. She looked fragile, like anything could break her.

And it broke his heart.

Events from the week before flashed before his eyes.

Cinderblock punching him so hard he was dazed and shifted back into human form subconsciously. Cinderblock knocking a building over to land on him. Raven appearing from nowhere and creating a shield to protect him. Starfire dragging his nearly unconscious body to safety.

Raven's shield caving and the building collapsing on her.

He had failed to save his parents. He failed to save Terra. Twice.

And he had failed to keep Raven safe.

He didn't even care that he was crying anymore. He truly didn't. The changeling took the sorceress's hand in both of his and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Please come back." He begged, his voice wavering. "Please don't leave me here like this." He sniffled. "I need you, Rae. Please don't leave. Come home."


	4. Feb 18 - Protection

It wasn't a secret that they always wanted to make sure the other was safe. That want for the other person's safety kept them slightly distracted from their fight and often found themselves in a predicament in which that would require for the other to come to their aid.

There were times that they weren't themselves when they had to protect the other. The Beast would take over and protect the pale girl, or Raven's demon side would fight off the assailant while the rest of the team took the changeling to safety until she could come back to his side.

They were furious with themselves when they didn't get to the other in time and some sort of harm came to them.

Like when Raven had been holed up in her room with Malchior for days on end. Beast Boy knew something was up, but she wouldn't let him in. And when Malchior betrayed her, when he broke Raven's heart, Beast Boy was there. He wanted to be by her side and help her through the pain.

The pain he knew all too well.

Terra had betrayed them all. But, it hit Beast Boy the hardest. Raven felt his love for the girl. She felt how much he wanted to help her, to be her knight in shining armor. And she felt everything he did when Terra betrayed them.

The heart broken feeling that Terra would do such a thing to him and the team. The anger at Slade for controlling her. The anger at Terra for lying to them. The hurt that followed it all. The guilt for not believing Raven that Terra wasn't good.

If only they had listened to her. Maybe none of that would've happened.

When the Beast made his first appearance, he's been told that he hurt Raven. That she had been hanging by the cape from his teeth. That she was comatose because he had hurt her. He didn't believe he did that. He wouldn't do that. Not to Raven. Not to any of them.

But, with Robin breathing down his neck, the rest of the team looking at him like some... monster, and all the facts leading to it being him, he believed he had hurt her. And then the Beast came back and tried to take Raven again. Not to hurt her, but to protect her. From Adonis.

It turned out that Adonis had attacked Beast Boy and Raven. It wasn't him that attacked and hurt Raven. But, there came the guilt again, pouring off him in waves. The guilt of not being able to keep her from getting hurt.

Then, there was the event that went down with her father. Beast Boy had given her the lucky penny he'd picked up earlier that day, hoping it would bring her luck. That it could keep her safe, or even make her feel safe.

Despite everything the team tried to do, Raven's father still got her. Trigon got what he had wanted. But, Raven spared her friends in hopes that they could put a stop to her father, since she had failed.

Beast Boy fought against the evil clone of himself, the words that his doppleganger said still haunted him.

'You can't save anyone, can you? Not your parents, not Terra, and now, not even Raven.'

"That's not true." He stated.

'You'll just slip up, make things worse, and Robin'll have to save her. Again. I mean, the hero always gets the girl, right?'

Robin had been the one to go find Raven and bring her back. He had been the one to help Raven try to avoid Slade while the rest of them were frozen in time. He gave her the hope she needed to defeat her father.

All Beast Boy had given her was a penny.

He wanted to protect her. Not only him, but the Beast that he caged inside. Every time she was in danger, he could feel the Beast pushing at him, harder than usual, to be let out. To be set free.

To protect what was his.

Beast Boy vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to protect her from that moment on. And he would never break that promise.

If only he was better at keeping his promises.

He was vaguely aware of Raven yelling at him. He couldn't make out the words she was yelling at him, or why she was standing so close, or why everything looked so dark. If he remembered correctly, it was in the early afternoon when they had started the fight, and they hadn't been fighting for long...

Why did he suddenly feel like he was floating? He looked down, seeing a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. He knew who those purple arm guards belonged to, but he could name the person.

He was placed on the ground, leaning against something. The sun was back out? But why is the sun out when it was so dark where he had been? That's when it all came back to him.

Cinderblock. They were fighting Cinderblock. The huge concrete monster had... thrown him into a building? Perhaps hit him over the head with his fists? He couldn't remember.

He saw Raven. She was standing in the dark, where he had been. He took notice into the way her knees were shaking horribly. Her arms held above her head, but they were descending, also shaking.

He gasped. He remembered now.

Cinderblock had thrown him into a building. The blow dazed him, and he shifted back to human form. The building was going to collapse on him. Raven shielded him so Starfire could get him to safety.

But who was there to save Raven?

"Raven!" He called out, and watched in utter terror.

Her shield gave out. And so did she. The building toppled onto her, burying her in the rubble.

He had failed to protect her. Again.

The Beast broke free and roared, taking off in a dead sprint to the debris. He wasn't aware of the rest of his team were also there, shoving aside pieces of rubble as they dug for their fallen friend.

After what felt like hours the Beast threw off another chunk of the building before he uncovered her left side. He pushed away more rubble and found her head. Carefully, he scooped her up and let out another roar.

Cradling the sorceress to his chest, he turned back to the three people there with him. "Mine." He growled at them.

"Beast Boy." Robin spoke evenly. "She needs to get back to the tower. She's hurt bad and she needs help."

The Beast growled when Starfire took a step closer to him, which caused the princess to step back and let out a surprised sound.

"Mine." He growled again and took off towards the tower.

...

When the rest of the team arrived to the tower, they found Beast Boy standing at the foot of a bed in the med bay, holding Raven, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please help her."


	5. Feb 19 - Firsts

Firsts were always a big deal in relationships. First dates, first kisses, first anniversaries, first times. But, none of these were Beast Boy's favorite. They were good though, he couldn't lie about that. There were many more things that he found more meaningful and had a special place in his heart.

The first time that they fell asleep together on the couch in the commons area. He was watching some bad action movie and she was reading her book. About halfway through the movie, he heard a soft thud and looked over to Raven.

One of her legs was tucked under her body, one hand a few inches away from his thigh, her other hand dangling over the edge of the couch. Her book lay open in the floor. Beast Boy chuckled and picked the book up, dog-earing a random page and closing it softly, placing it on the coffee table in front of her.

Her head was bowed and to him, it just looked uncomfortable. Very carefully, he shifted so that he was leaning his back on the arm of the couch before reaching for the sorceress, pulling her down beside him. She was then back to the couch while her front was tucked against Beast Boy's side, his arm wrapped around her and his hand resting on her hip.

A blush crept to his cheeks when he felt her begin to stir, hoping that if she did wake up, she wouldn't hurt him. At least, not too much. But, she used her left hand to cradle her head on his shoulder, while her right arm draped over his chest. She let out a content sigh before she became motionless again.

He turned his attention back to the movie, but found himself unable to stay interested enough to watch it. His free hand had been stroking Raven's hair absentmindedly, finding he loved the feel of the silk strands between his fingers.

It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep.

And when he had woken up, she stirred a few moments later. When she found herself sandwiched between her boyfriend and the couch, she gave a small chuckle and reached up, pressing her lips to his nose. "Good morning, Garfield."

Another first that was a favorite was the first time she came into his room with tears in her eyes. Beast Boy stood up and all but ran to her, pulling her into the shelter of his body, his arms tightly around her. He hated to see Raven cry, in fact, he couldn't stand to see or hear her crying. But he knew from experience that sometimes you just have to let it all out, and he would stay with her every time she needed to get it all off her chest.

He led them over to his bed and crawled into it, putting Raven between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. His arms wrapped around her middle, clutching her tightly against his, his head resting stop hers. Beast Boy began to gently sway left to right, hoping it would help soothe her.

It helped some, and after about fifteen minutes, she finally calmed down. Beast Boy kissed the top of her head a few times, before reaching around to kiss her cheek. "Feel any better?"

She nodded. She never trusted her voice when she was or had been crying, fearing she would start up again.

"Just stay here tonight." He flexed his arms around her. "You don't need to go back and be by yourself in your room. There's enough space for us right here."

She wanted to say that she wanted to fight him on it, but truly, she didn't want to be alone right now. Raven let him drag her down into a laying position, his arms still around her and her back still pressed to his front.

After a few moments, Raven's voice filled Beast Boy's ears. "I can't sleep."

He smiled into her hair. "I can sing to you. My mother always sang me to sleep."

She groaned. "I've heard your singing, Gar. I'd rather sleep than heal my bleeding ears."

"Hey!" He whined, earning a chuckle from the girl in his arms. "I'm not that bad!" After a few moments, he made another suggestion. "I could tell you a story."

She fell silent for a moment, but soon after, she spoke. "I'd like that."

And so he launched into some elaborate story that he made up as he went along.

"... And so, the two set off on their magic carpet, vowing to bring peace and happiness to the rest of the world. The end. So, how was that, Rae?"

Silence.

"Rae? You awake?"

She made no noise or movement.

He smiled, kissing her temple. "Goodnight, Rae."

And this moment that was unfolding as he thought of all of his favorites. This would be another one to add to the long list.

They sat in Raven's room silently. Raven was reading, of course, and Beast Boy was laying in the floor, switching from doing push ups, to sit ups, to planking, to mountain climbers. Once he finished he stood, stretching out his limbs. He took the towel draped over the back of a chair and wiped other sweat off of his body.

Raven was reading. He decided to take a shower, considering she probably wouldn't even notice he was missing.

When he came back, she was still reading. He didn't know what it was she was reading, but since she had four other books stacked up on her nightstand, he knew she would be reading for a pretty long time.

Which meant he probably wouldn't be able to spend much time with her today. Sighing, he plopped down on the side of her bed, scanning her room. Not much had changed inside, but on the walls by her door, she had a collection of pictures.

On the right side, she had pictures of the team at a party, an individual picture with each team member, a picture of all the Titans together. But, when he looked to the left side, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

The pictures on the left side were all pictures of him and Raven. A picture of them asleep on the couch together, a picture he had taken of him smiling while she was reading, a picture of the two of them dancing at a party, one of Beast Boy as a cat curdled up in Raven's lap as she read. They were all of the two of them.

Suddenly, he felt very tired. With a sigh, he scooted up on the bed and fel backwards, landing the back of his head in her lap.

"Gar, you know I'm reading, and I can't be bothered when I'm reading."

"Sorry, Rae." He yawned, waiting to continue his sentence. "I just for really tired for some reason."

"Sleep then. There's a whole bed here specifically made for that."

"You know you're really comfortable to sleep on, right?"

"Garfield I swear-"

"Read to me." He said quickly.

She marked the page with her finger and closed the book, looking down at him. "What?"

He began playing with the ends of her hair. "I want to spend time with you, and you want to read. So, we'll compromise. You can read to me and I'll leave you alone."

Raven looked like she was actually considering it. "Okay." She finally spoke, using one hand to lift his head out of her lap so she could stretch out her legs and reclined back onto the headboard. Once she was resituated, she put his head where it had been, opening her book back up.

She read a few lines to him before Beast Boy felt her slender fingers running through his hair. He purred and curled his legs up to his chest before he felt sleep trying to pull him in.

Yeah, this was definitely going on the top of the list.


	6. Feb 20 - Crush

It was a game they created on accident, but now it was a never ending game. One they would never quit and one they would always enjoy.

Crush, they called it.

Their teammates were away, leaving them the tower to themselves for the night. They spent a good portion of it watching bad sci-fi movies, though they did cook dinner together during a particularly horrid movie.

But, Beast Boy had kissed her, and things had been getting a little heated when he pulled Raven into his body and whispered, "You're it." Then, he shifted into a cheetah and flew into the hallway.

Raven didn't get it at first. Eventually she got up to chase after him, and when she rounded the corner to his room, he appeared from out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around her, slamming her into the wall.

"What the hell, Gar?" She demanded, trying to move her arms, but they were pinned to her sides by her boyfriend's stronger arms.

"You're still it, Rae Rae."

"What am I 'it' for?"

"Our game."

"What game?" She said, agitation clear in her voice.

"Crush." He said. "You have to sneak up on me and crush me. Like I did to you."

She smiled and kissed him. "Looks like I'm it."

Then, she phased through the wall. Beast Boy spun in a circle looking for her, but found himself alone in the hallway. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to head back to the commons.

And was promptly tackled into the wall. The air escaped his lungs as his back collided with the wall and he let out a gasp. He looked down to see Raven smirking up at him.

"You're it." She said before phasing through the floor.

What did he just get himself into?


	7. Feb 21 - Realization

Beast Boy knew Raven wasn't all for him staying in her room to sleep. She would allow it on some nights, but most of the time he would stay until she fell asleep and then leave silently and reluctantly.

Oh how badly he wished to stay. He didn't want her to feel alone anymore. He wanted her to know that he would be there for her, always. He'd gladly stay forever if she asked him to.

After a mission that had gone particularly bad, the Titans returned to the tower thoroughly beaten and bruised, but successful in bringing down the villains who had caused all the ruckus.

But they hadn't succeeded in keeping the casualties down.

They should've known that the building was rigged with explosives. They should've known that sooner. Upon capturing Kitten and her psycho boyfriend for the ump-teenth time, Kitten had muttered something about going out with a bang.

Cyborg had scanned the buildings around them with the scanner built in his arm before finding the building set to explode. It was a small apartment building, in which there was only a total of seventeen people inside.

The team had sprung into action, Robin pulling the fire alarm in hopes of clearing the building faster. He ran into the lobby immediately after. Star, Beast Boy and Raven flew to the upper levels while Cyborg searched for the bomb to hopefully deactivate it.

Star cleared out her level, three adults with five children with them, leading them all to safety. Beast Boy had the next level, clearing out seven people; a couple of teenagers, an elderly woman and her son, and a young couple with their toddler.

He reached for his communicator. "Rob, I got my level cleared. Seven of them."

"Great. Star had eight, so there should only be one left." The leader's voice had answered almost immediately. "Go up to Raven, she hasn't reported back yet."

Beast Boy couldn't push down the panic that rose in him. "I'm on it." He had shifted into an eagle and flew up to the top floor where Raven would be.

"Raven!" He called out. "Where are you?"

Beast Boy heard a loud crash, followed by a shriek. "Raven!" He called again, this time the fear evident in his voice.

The sorceress ran out of a room a few yards away from the changeling, cradling something in her arms. When she spotted him, relief flooded through her and she ran to him.

"Cyborg's scan was wrong." She stated, shoving the thing in her arms into his. "Her mother is in the next room over. Take her to safety, I have to go get her."

And with that, she ran off.

Beast Boy hurriedly took the little girl down to the ground floor, handing her over to Star. Their robotic teammate came running over to them just as their leader arrived.

"Cy, your scan was wrong. There was another-"

"Save it, Grass Stain!" He yelled. "Where the hell is Raven?"

"Up on the top floor. What I was saying was-"

"Seriously, BB, this is not the time! The bomb's in the last room on that floor and it's about to blow!"

"Raven!" He had yelled, shifting into a falcon and flying up to the floor, shifting back to human form and taking off for the door he'd last seen Raven disappear into.

"Gar!" He had heard her yell for him. "Gar, she's pregnant!"

"Raven, get her out, this place is about to-"

Explode.

He saw Raven get launched from the room, fire and rubble following after her. Jumping over the balcony, he shifted into a pterodactyl and flew straight at her, catching her in his claws and flying away from the rubble, placing her on the ground and shifting back to his human self.

She had been unconscious laying on the ground.

After what seemed like mere seconds the rest of the team surrounded them.

"We need to get her back to the tower." Cyborg stated finally.

Beast Boy scooped up the unconscious girl in his arms and began walking back towards the tower. The attack had been close enough for them to fly there and get there quickly, so they hadn't brought the T-Car.

As soon as they touched foot on the island, Raven stirred and a groan escaped her. The changeling's attention dropped to her. Her eyes were open, but not much. "What happened?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

She shot him an icy glare.

He shook his head. "Not now, Rae."

...

Once she had been cleared by Cyborg, she was sent to her room for some much needed rest. Beast Boy had helped her to her room, seeing as she was very week from shielding herself from the explosion so that it caused only minor damage.

He settled her into bed, pulling the covers up around them.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't make a sound.

"Raven, we can't save everyone. You know that."

She turned onto her side so she faced him. "She was pregnant, Gar. Not only did I fail to save a soon to be mother, I failed to save a child who never even got to see the any of the world." A stray tear escaped her eye.

"Shh, it's okay." He said, stretching out beside her and wiping away the tear.

"I was right there and I could get them out in time before-"

Beast Boy pressed his lips against hers in an attempt to calm her down. After a few moments, he pulled away, wrapping his arms around her small frame, holding her tightly against him. "You need to rest."

She nodded slightly, her fingers clenching in the front of his shirt.

Minutes passed before her grip loosened and her breathing became steady and even. Sighing, the changeling placed a kiss to her forehead before slipping away from her.

Just as he was about to go towards the door, Raven's hand shot out and gripped tightly onto his wrist. He spun around to face her, seeing more tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Please don't go. I never want you to go."

And that's when it struck him.

After all the times he stayed in her room with her, no matter how many times she told him to leave once she fell asleep, what she really had wanted was for him to stay.

And he would always stay.

Always.

"I won't." He said, crawling back under the covers with her, once again pulling him into the solace of his arms and falling into a deep sleep with her.


	8. October 25 - Lazy Day

_**Author's notes- Hey guys! So I found out that there was a fall BBRae week and I participated a few days! So, I added the four days I wrote for. Enjoy and leave reviews please! (:**_

"Of all the things you could possibly be pissed about, this is it?"

Raven glared daggers at the changeling standing in her doorway, blocking her easy exit.

"Yes. Now move." She tugged on the hood of her cloak, drawing it up to hide her face.

Beast Boy chuckled and leaned against the doorframe, staring at Raven with those deep green eyes she'd always loved. "Rob ordered it, Rae, and he sent me to make sure you listened."

Raven scoffed, cocking out a hip and resting her pale hand upon it. "Sending you to make me listen to an order is like sending a very tiny puppy."

He chuckled once again, pushing off the doorframe and stopping once he was mere inches in front of the sorceress. "So, you're comparing me to a puppy, huh?" He shot her that bright, toothy grin before continuing. "Because if I'm right, and I'm sure I am, we're both adorable and have your affection."

She was glad she decided to pull her hood up, because no sooner than the words left his mouth, she felt heat spreading throughout her face. But even that couldn't hide the blush from the changeling.

Beast Boy's warming laughter filled her ears and soon he closed all distance between them, pulling his half demon friend into an embrace, one arm around Raven's waist while his left hand tugged off the hood and carded his fingers through her purple tresses.

"I'm not weak, I don't need a day off after a battle that was draining for us all." Raven murmured into the changeling's chest, letting her hands fist in the fabric covering the green teen's chest.

"Come on, Raven. Robin would kill me if I let you go out there and help them fight. Especially after the injuries you sustained yesterday."

Upon the word injuries, the pain in Raven's head flared, her headache coming back in full strength.

She hadn't been aware that Beast Boy had been moving them, until the backs of her knees made contact with something soft. Her bed.

"And honestly, Rae, does a lazy day with your boyfriend really sound that bad?"

Raven locked eyes with the changeling and couldn't help the smile that formed once she saw how happy he seemed. She plopped down on the edge of the bed, tugging him down by the shirtfront until her lips brushed his.

"I suppose I could take a lazy day, just this once."


	9. October 26 - Flu Season

Beast Boy swore as the alarm rang throughout the tower, making his head pound even harder. He tossed the sheets off his sweat covered body and quickly pulled his uniform on over his boxers, followed by shoving his feet in his boots and stumbling out of his room and into the empty hall.

The changeling forced himself down the hall, the effects of his illness weighing on him heavily as he leaned a hand against the wall to keep himself from falling to the ground.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Gar?"

He jumped and the sound of her voice, whirling around so quickly he made himself dizzy and depended on the wall to keep him on his feet.

Raven stood, hood drawn over her features and hands resting on her hips.

"The alarm went off." His voice was distorted, another side effect of the illness coursing through his body.

"And you're not supposed to be out of bed for any reason."

"Not even if I have to pee?" He joked weakly, a smile not even forming on his lips.

He could've sworn Raven snarled at him, or maybe it was just him sniffling. She stood before him and grasped his biceps, and soon Beast Boy found himself back in his room, being forced back under the sheets by the purple haired sorceress.

"Rae, we need to go." He tried to push himself back up, only to collapse due to the fatigue he was fighting futilely.

"No, I need to go. You need to stay in bed and focus on getting better."

"It's my job to-"

The changeling was cut off by Raven's magic covering his mouth. "You have the flu. You can barely stand, let alone fight." He felt a weight on his forehead, opening his eyes to find Raven's staring intently into his.

"Rae."

"Stay here so I know you're safe, Garfield. Please."

He nodded, feeling Raven pull away only to press her soft lips against his fevered forehead. "Thank you."

Beast Boy was roused from his fitful sleep by lips pressing against his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks. He opened his eyes to find Raven perched on the edge of the bed beside him. Her slender hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"I hate the flu."

Raven chuckled, carding her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "I know you do."

Groaning, Beast Boy rolled into his side, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist and burying his face in her stomach. "I just wanna cuddle until this goes away."

"Okay." Raven said softly.

He pulled away and looked up at her. "Okay?"

She nodded, untangling herself from his arms and crawling over him. He rolled over, feeling her arms go around him and attempt to pull him on top of her.

"No, Rae, I'll-"

"You know what to do."

With a smile finally forming on his lips, the changeling shifted into a tiny green puppy, crawling on top of Raven. Her hand began to stroke the length of his back. Beast Boy settled against her chest, letting go of a content sigh, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	10. October 27 - Decorating

It began as a contest between friends, who could come up with the best Halloween decorations for their rooms. A thoughtless comment from a certain changeling stating that their resident sorceress didn't even have to participate, as her room felt like Halloween year round, is what you could say started it all.

That comment had earned Beast Boy entering his room the next day only to find that his room had been gutted entirely, the walls resembling a forest and the door to his bathroom locked, as a small pond idled in the corner of his room. And, rather crudely, newspapers were spread about his floor, and a large dog bed was tucked away on the far wall.

Their little game only escalated, as the changeling managed to sneak in Raven's room and transform it entirely; rainbows and unicorns covered the now pale pink walls, her carpet became a bright, fuzzy pink, her normal bedsheets were replaced with yet more pink, this time, hearts covering the soft fabric.

Raven left the tower and did not return for two days, nor did she speak to any of her friends.

It was one of the most terrifying things Beast Boy had ever experienced-and between everything that happened in his life, that was saying something.

It was the very second he became aware of her absence he replaced everything in her room, restoring it back to its original state. Guilt and remorse consumed Beast Boy, eating at him and hoping with everything he had that Raven would come back. He refused to leave her room until he knew she was home, that she was safe.

And she did.

Beast Boy was perched on her bed waiting for her, and once the blackness of her magic dissipated to reveal her, he sprang forth and pulled his teammate into a tight, loving embrace, apologies pouring from his lips.

"Raven I am so, so sorry. I thought I was mad about what you'd done to my room but I'm not mad at all. I thought it was hilarious. So I figured I'd get you back and then you were gone and I was so worried, Rae, I put everything back in its place and I didn't leave, I slept on the floor and I'm so so so sorry for what I did Rae I swear I'll-"

"Garfield." It took that one word to make his heart stop, to make his lips cease moving and pull away to look at her.

The expression on her face concerned him. He couldn't read her, not like he usually could. And that terrified him.

"I want to show you something." She offered him her pale, slender hand.

He didn't even hesitate. He simply took her hand in an iron grip, hoping every little gesture would show his remorse.

Raven's magic enveloped him and soon he found himself standing in front of a door with a small golden plaque engraved with 4C upon it.

"You're leaving?" His heart dropped, but he couldn't force himself to look at her.

He did this to her. He made her upset enough to leave.

"I could never leave you." She squeezed his hand and brought her free hand to cup his cheek, guiding him to look at her.

Relief flooded through Garfield in an instant and he pulled Raven as close to him as he could and kissed her, hoping he could convey his every feeling to her.

She pulled away reluctantly. "This is where I go when I need to get away from it all. It's... nice, to have a place where I can feel human rather than a hero."

Raven's hand closed around the door knob and turned it, ushering her boyfriend into the apartment. She flicked on the lights to reveal a simple apartment; a wooden coffee table in front of a black couch, the kitchen spotless like she'd never used it (which she probably hadn't, for fear of burning the entire complex to the ground), and Gar spotted a few cardboard boxes near the couch.

"I figured that we could put an end to our decorating war by decorating here."

Garfield smiled wide as he saw the enthusiasm and excitement in Raven's violet eyes.

Raven but her lip before locking eyes with the changeling, taking his face in her hands and whispering, "I thought that maybe this could become our home away from home."

So many things swelled in Gar's chest and he drew Raven closer, kissing her with everything he had.

"It's perfect."


	11. October 28 - Sunset

***((WARNING. I had to throw some angst in.))***

If you were to ask, dusk was Raven's favorite time of day. It was right where everything was dark, but you could see just a sliver of light, and you knew that more was to follow.

Beast Boy's favorite was sunset. It meant that the day was ending and he could settle down and unwind and spend time with his friends.

It only made sense that the things you love most can be taken from you in an instant, and because of that your favorite things can turn into a horrid nightmare.

Raven lay motionless beside him, breaths coming out in short, rapid gasps, trying to force oxygen into her lungs. He desperately pleaded with her, grasping her tiny, pale his in an iron grip with his gloved hands.

"Rae, you keep fighting, you understand me? Keep fighting! You have to live, Raven you can't leave me here!"

The battle around them was in its last dregs; all the heroes had either fled or had been kidnapped, or had been killed. Blood and sweat filled the air around them, reminding Beast Boy of everything he'd lost.

"Gar," she gasped, trying to use everything left in her to squeeze his hand. He barely registered any pressure on his hand.

"Raven you have to stay." Tears streamed down the changeling's cheeks, dripping onto the tattered remnants of his uniform. "I've already lost them all, you can't leave too."

"I... I..." Raven struggled for breath, clawing at her chest with her free hand.

Bullet holes littered her chest, at least three of them had to have hit something vital. It was a wonder she was still alive right now.

He could see the fear in her eyes, in the way that they were watering, and the way that they never left his eyes, like she was scared of looking away.

"Gar, I lo..."

Her eyes fluttered shut and her chest did not rise again.

An agonized scream started at the bottom of Gar's chest and made its way up his throat and out into the open air. He pounded his broken fists on the ground, his heart breaking and his fists crying for him to stop.

His team was gone. He would never see them again, he would never get to go out for victory pizza again.

The love of his life was dead. He could never kiss her forehead or hold her hand again. He wouldn't be able to pull her into his arms late at night and fall asleep with her and wake up with her the next morning still in his arms and a ghost of a smile on her face.

But now, he would never be able to even see her again.


End file.
